The Flight
by Dee Yuki
Summary: Pertemuan di sebuah penerbangan Tokyo-Seoul merupakan takdir yang telah dituliskan jauh sebelum keduanya terlahir ke dunia. Cinta terlarang tetaplah cinta terlarang. Memang dasar takdir ingin tetap mempermainkan keduanya, perasaan cinta itu kembali bersemi tanpa dapat dikendalikan. Hyungwonho. Boys Love. Review :3


**Title: The Flight [Remake]**

 **Genre: Boys Love/Fluff/Alternate Universe**

 **Length: One Shoot**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Shin Hoseok**

 **Chae Hyungwon**

 **Disclaimer: MONSTA X © STARSHIP Entertainment and themselves, THIS FIC belong to Dyah Pamelia**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! NON-EYD! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! TANPA EDITING!**

 **Author's Note:** Setelah sekian lama hiatus dari khazanah per-FF-an, finally i'm here! Setelah Yunjae, Kyumin, dan Banghim, mari saya perkenalkan pada pairing terbaru yang menarik perhatian saya, Hyungwonho. Tidak kenal? Googling kkk~

 **Summary:** Pertemuan di sebuah penerbangan Tokyo-Seoul merupakan takdir yang telah dituliskan jauh sebelum keduanya terlahir ke dunia. Cinta terlarang tetaplah cinta terlarang. Memang dasar takdir ingin tetap mempermainkan keduanya, perasaan cinta itu kembali bersemi tanpa dapat dikendalikan.

* * *

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut menyentuh lehernya tampak gelisah di ruang tunggu Narita Airport. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena cuaca yang cukup dingin dan itu membuatnya tanpa sadar telah menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk melawan hawa dingin yang terus menusuk.

"KEPADA PARA PENUMPANG DIHARAPKAN MENAIKI PESAWAT MELALUI PINTU B!" suara dari interkom airport memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Lelaki bernama Hyungwon itu segera berdiri dan menarik kopernya menuju pintu B. Beberapa penumpang yang lebih dulu ada disana mulai dimintai boarding pass dan meneruskan perjalanan menuju ke kabin pesawat. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, dia lolos dari pemeriksaan dan berjalan agak cepat sambil membawa barang bawaannya. Dia merapatkan mantel perjalanannya ketika memasuki kabin. Suhu di dalam kabin cukup dingin sehingga pria itu segera mengambil tempat duduk sambil memasukkan koper kecilnya ke dalam bagasi. Hyungwon mendapat kursi di dekat jendela yang membuatnya leluasa untuk melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari ketinggian.

"Permisi," sapa sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Hyungwon. Dia menoleh dan terlihat seorang pria, cukup tampan memang, tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum lalu kembali terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Pria itu mencari posisi senyaman mungkin di kursinya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Uhm, namaku Chae Hyungwon. Panggil saja aku Hyungwon," ujar Hyungwon itu tiba-tiba. Laki-laki itu menoleh lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Shin Hoseok," balasnya singkat lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Sebuah sentakan familiar terjadi ketika burung besi itu mulai mengangkasa. Hyungwon menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan bulir-bulir air yang membasahi badan pesawat. Suhu di dalam kabin terasa semakin dingin karena pesawat itu mulai memasuki ketinggian 30000 kaki dan itu cukup untuk membuat hembusan nafas Hyungwon terlihat jelas.

"Lebih baik pakai selimutmu dan tidur daripada kau memandang keluar jendela tanpa tujuan seperti itu," ucap Hoseok sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Hyungwon terkejut, merasa sedikit tersentil melihat kelakuan pria di sampingnya. Namun, ia tetap menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Belum sempat dia terlelap, sebuah benda berat menyentuh bahunya. Ternyata Hoseok bersandar padanya. Mau tak mau, jantung Hyungwon membesar melebihi ukuran normal dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mendapatkan oksigen.

'Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?' tanya Hyungwon dalam hati tanpa mengubah posisinya. Suara Hoseok yang agak dingin terngiang di kepalanya dan itu cukup baginya untuk tidak membangunkan Hoseok sekarang.

Penerbangan Tokyo-Seoul cukup menguras tenaga Hyungwon. Ditambah lagi dengan posisinya yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Tiba-tiba terjadi turbulensi yang cukup untuk membuat Hoseok terbangun.

"Sepertinya cuacanya sangat buruk," komentar Hoseok santai.

'Ya, sangat buruk sekali,' ejek Hyungwon dalam hati.

"Apa aku mengotori mantelmu?" tanya Hoseok setengah berbisik. Suaranya terdengar sangat manly dan menggoda. Hyungwon bisa merasakan pipinya mulai memanas sehingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jendela.

"Sepertinya pemandangan di luar sana jauh lebih menyenangkan untukmu," kata Hoseok lagi sambil memainkan jemarinya di keypad ponselnya.

"Bukankah tidak boleh menyalakan ponsel di dalam penerbangan?" tanya Hyungwon lebih bermaksud mengejek.

"Oh, aku lupa. Tapi bagaimana jika aku menggunakan flight mode saat ini?" tanya Hoseok balik sambil tersenyum mengejek.

'Aku lupa dengan kemungkinan itu. Dia tetangga yang menyebalkan. Dan senyumnya menyebalkan sekali!' rutuk Hyungwon dalam hati.

Seorang pramugari mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum ramah, "Apakah Tuan-Tuan membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin kopi," sahut mereka berdua kompak. Si pramugari sedikit terkejut namun alih-alih bertanya, dia hanya tersenyum. Hyungwon sedikit malu karena mereka terlihat seperti... sepasang kekasih, dengan rambut serta wajahnya yang termasuk cantik bagi seorang pria, ditambah dengan posisi Hoseok yang masih bersandar padanya walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar. Saya akan segera kembali."

Hati Hyungwon mencelos. Dia kembali terjebak dalam keheningan bersama laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya namun sudah sangat menyebalkan (walau dia tergolong tampan, pikir Hyungwon). Oh tolonglah, Hyungwon memang tertarik pada sesama jenis. Hatinya sedikit tidak tenang ketika dia merasakan mata Hoseok tak lepas menatapnya, terus mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Bisakah kau kembali tidur dan biarkan aku sendiri?" pinta Hyungwon berusaha untuk seramah mungkin. Hoseok melemparkan smirknya.

"Silahkan saja Nona. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu," ujar Hoseok.

"Nona? Aku ini seorang pria," ujar Hyungwon kesal.

"Aku tahu. Hanya ingin sedikit menggodamu," kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum jahil. Hyungwon terkejut dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Hoseok. Pria ini tidak sedang berusaha untuk...menggodanya kan?

"Kau boleh tidur atau melakukan apapun termasuk memandang keluar jendela tapi..." kata Hoseok menggantung ucapannya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Hyungwon.

"Tapi lepaskan tanganku dari genggamanmu," lanjut Hoseok kembali tersenyum jahil. Hyungwon melihat tangannya lalu melepaskan genggamannya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Hoseok tertawa kecil lalu kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Ini kopi Anda," kata pramugari itu sambil meletakkan segelas kopi dengan tatakannya di depan Hoseok dan Hyungwon. Hyungwon tersenyum sekenanya lalu menyeruput kopi itu. Setelah merasa cukup, Hyungwon memutuskan untuk segera tidur tanpa mempedulikan Hoseok.

"Hey..." Deru nafas Hoseok bermain di dekat telinga Hyungwon. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Mungkin wajah Hoseok hanya berjarak 5 sentimeter dari telinganya dan itu adalah malapetaka bagi Hyungwon.

"Apa?" tanya Hyungwon galak berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau meminjam bahuku sekarang. Kau butuh tidur," ujar Hoseok sambil menarik tubuh Hyungwon lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Hoseok. Hyungwon tak mampu menolak karena dada itu cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan sandaran. Hyungwon mencium aroma parfum yang cukup kuat dari tubuh Hoseok dan membuatnya terlelap dalam sekejap.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi," kata Hyungwon sambil menyeret kopernya ke dekat sebuah taksi.

"It's okay. Lagi pula mantelku tidak kotor karena ilermu," sahut Hoseok. Hyungwon sangat kesal dan berniat untuk memasukkan Hoseok ke dalam karung, lalu menguburnya ke dalam tanah.

"Aku tarik ucapanku! Kau sangat menyebalkan dan kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat batang hidungmu!" seru Hyungwon kesal. Dia menarik kopernya dengan terburu-buru. Supir taksi itu membantunya memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi. Sebuah sentuhan lembut menyapa bahu Hyungwon. Dia menoleh lalu terlihatlah laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Hyungwon sewot.

"Hanya mengembalikan ini. Kukira kau tak mau ini tertinggal bukan?" kata Hoseok santai sambil menyerahkan tas jinjing Hyungwon yang isinya sangat berharga.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Dan pergilah," usir Hyungwon sambil masuk ke dalam taksi. Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya namun segera beranjak untuk menempuh perjalanannya sendiri.

Hyungwon menyebutkan alamat nama sebuah hotel lalu duduk dengan santai di kursi belakang. Pikirannya menerawang kembali. Kejadian di kabin pesawat tadi cukup sulit dilupakan.

'Ya, wajahnya, senyumnya, aroma tubuhnya. Segalanya,' batin Hyungwon.

Tanpa terasa, Hyungwon telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dia menyeret kopernya (tentu saja termasuk tubuhnya yang lelah) ke depan meja resepsionis dan mengambil kunci kamarnya. Dia memanggil seorang bellboy untuk membawakan barang-barangnya. Berlebihan memang, namun tubuhnya tidak mau diajak berkompromi.

CLIK! Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Si bellboy membawa masuk barang-barangnya lalu dengan sopan mohon diri. Hyungwon memberinya tip dan si bellboy tersenyum ramah sambil menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Dengan otomatis pintu itu kembali terkunci.

Sebuah single bed yang nyaman ada di hadapan Hyungwon. Ia ingin sekali merebahkan diri disana. Namun dia punya pekerjaan lain yaitu membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Dengan sedikit malas, mendorong kopernya ke sudut ruangan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke kasur empuk.

"Hhhhh~~~" desahnya sambil bergelung memeluk bantal guling. Tiba-tiba teringat olehnya jemari Hoseok yang menyentuh kulitnya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. Sebuah perasaan lain diam-diam menyusup dalam hati Hyungwon namun dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku harus segera tidur," katanya pada diri sendiri lalu bergelung, berbalik arah beberapa kali lalu kembali jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Hyungwon memasuki alam mimpinya yang terlihat asing. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan itu membuatnya sangat bingung.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Hyungwon sambil mengamati ruangan besar itu. Sebuah cahaya putih bersinar begitu terang di atas kepala Hyungwon dan itu membuatnya memejamkan matanya karena matanya sangat perih. Perlahan cahaya itu memudar dan Hyungwon menengadahkan kepalanya, terlihat laki-laki paling menyebalkan menurutnya saat ini.

Laki-laki itu sangat rupawan dengan sayap besar perlahan turun dan menjejak tanah. Matanya terlihat begitu sedih. Hyungwon berteriak namun si malaikat seolah tak mendengar dan terduduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hoseok?" panggil Hyungwon. Namun malaikat itu tak memberi respon. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya kedua bersinar dan terlihat malaikat wanita turun menjejak tanah. Hyungwon ternganga lebar begitu menyadari malaikat itu SANGAT MIRIP DENGAN DIRINYA!

Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan seketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Dia mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya lalu mengambil segelas air. Dingin. Namun suasana malam ini begitu panas dan Hyungwon tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan keringat. Dia menyentuh wajahnya. Dia teringat wajah Hoseok di dalam mimpinya yang tampak begitu sedih. Dan itu sangat mengganggu Hyungwon.

"Lupakan! Itu hanya mimpi," katanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya kembali.

* * *

Hyungwon sedang memeriksa penampilan dirinya di depan cermin. Dia menatap wajahnya dari dalam cermin lalu tersenyum puas. Baiklah, dia akan menikmati liburannya kali ini di Seoul.

"Lebih baik aku segera sarapan," ucapnya lalu bergegas turun ke lantai bawah menuju restoran. Menu pagi ini cukup menggugah seleranya. Dia mengambil piring yang disediakan, mengambil sup jagung dengan sendokan besar lalu beberapa potong roti dan terakhir dia akan mengambil segelas jus jeruk.

'Gelas terakhir...' batinnya dalam hati. Segera dia menjangkau gelas itu dan HUP! Dia berhasil mendapatkan jus jeruk segar. Namun sebuah tangan lain ikut menggenggam gelas itu dan yang membuat Hyungwon sangat terkejut adalah laki-laki itu ternyata Hoseok. Hoseok balas menatapnya dengan sangat ramah lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari gelas itu.

"Sepertinya dunia terlalu sempit ya?" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Sangat sempit. Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu?' umpat Hyungwon dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?" tebak Hoseok dengan pandangan menyelidik.

'Bagus kalau kau tahu!' umpat Hyungwon dalam hati namun tak menyuarakannya.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku ingin sendiri dan aku sangat senang jika kau segera pergi," jawab Hyungwon sambil berjalan menuju meja yang kosong. Hoseok tidak mengikutinya dan memilih untuk mengambil meja yang sedikit jauh dari Hyungwon.

Hyungwon melahap makanannya dalam hening. Dia memasukkan suapan demi suapan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya. Hoseok memilih untuk memperhatikan Hyungwon dari jauh. Senyumnya yang khas terpatri di wajahnya.

'Kukira akan lebih mudah. Namun masih saja keras kepala,' batin Hoseok sambil terus memperhatikan Hyungwon yang mengambil roti bawang dan melahapnya dalam cabikan-cabikan besar.

'Dia seperti kelaparan,' batin Hoseok lagi.

'Kenapa tidak berani mendekatinya dengan lebih ramah?' Sebuah suara dalam kepala Hoseok membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

'Aku berusaha tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil,' jawabnya.

'Kau seharusnya lebih sabar. Hyungwon bahkan tidak mengenalimu,' sahut suara di dalam kepalanya mengejek.

'Aku cukup sabar. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka akan sesulit ini,' elak Hoseok. Pikiran-pikiran lain terus berkecamuk dalam kepalanya dan membuat kepala Hoseok sedikit pening. Dia kembali tersentak begitu menyadari Hyungwon mulai beranjak dari kursinya menuju keluar hotel.

'Ikuti dia!' perintah suara dalam kepalanya itu. Hoseok tak mau berlama-lama dan mengikuti Hyungwon dari belakang. Hyungwon berjalan menyusuri pusat kota yang ramai dan sesekali berhenti untuk melihat beberapa benda yang ditawarkan para penjual yang mencari peruntungannya.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok merasakan ponselnya bergetar lalu berhenti untuk mengeceknya sebentar. Ada sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya yang membuatnya sedikit geli.

 _From: Kyuhyun_

 _Message: Kau tahu? Aku heran sekali kau tidak lupa bahwa kau adalah malaikat pada kehidupanmu yang terdahulu. Bahkan kau mengingat dengan jelas semuanya, tentang dosamu yang mencintai sesama malaikat padahal kau tahu itu perbuatan terlarang. Yang lebih aneh lagi, kau pun mengingatku sebagai malaikat yang terkutuk dan dibuang ke neraka. Malaikat macam apa kau?_

 _To: Kyuhyun_

 _Message: Apa lagi ini? Kau mau menggangguku karena ini? Karena kau bingung tak bisa mengingat gadismu? Terserah saja. Yang jelas aku bukan lagi malaikat dan kau tahu, aku bebas untuk mencintainya sekarang. Dan kenapa aku tahu kau malaikat terkutuk itu karena terlihat dari wajahmu yang sangat mirip dengan malaikat yang menggoda Minnie. Ups, aku terlalu semangat bercerita._ _J_

 _From: Kyuhyun_

 _Message: Jadi namanya Minnie? Baiklah, sampai ke ujung duniapun aku akan mencari gadisku itu. Teruskan pencarianmu Hoseok-ah. Aku mencintaimu_

 _To: Kyuhyun_

 _Message: Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan jejak malaikatku. Kau harus membayarnya jika kita bertemu dan kuharap kau menyiapkan segalanya dengan baik._

 _P.S: Kau tahu tidak aku mengirimimu Soju? Nikmati saja ^^_

"Aish, gara-gara dia aku kehilangan jejak Hyungwon. Kalau saja bukan karena dia teman baikku, sudah kubunuh dia dari tadi. Baiklah, dimana dia?" kata Hoseok sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia tidak melihat sosok Hyungwon ada disana dan itu membuatnya sedikit menyesal. Akhirnya Hoseok hanya berjalan tak tentu arah dan kembali ke hotel untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

* * *

"Kau tahu itu salah. Dan jangan mencoba untuk mengatakan hal itu lagi," teriak malaikat wanita itu murka.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," lirih si pria.

"Tapi itu salah!" tegas wanita itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah," ujar si pria dan berdiri sambil menatap wajah si malaikat wanita.

"Apanya yang tidak salah? Kau tahu itu terlarang. Dan kau tahu..."

Sentuhan lembut di bibirnya membuat si malaikat wanita terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Si pria begitu mencintai si wanita dan berusaha untuk mengungkapkannya melalui kontak singkat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ungkap si pria.

"Aku..."

Si wanita tidak pernah bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sebuah cahaya yang sangat besar menghantam keduanya. Ketika cahaya itu memudar, mereka berdua hilang tak berbekas.

* * *

"Mimpi itu lagi..." umpat Hyungwon sambil mengusap keringatnya. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut dia mengalami mimpi yang sama dan itu membuat Hyungwon merasa sangat terganggu.

"Kenapa wajah malaikat itu sangat mirip denganku dan laki-laki menyebalkan itu?" tanya Hyungwon sambil menatap cermin. Samar-samar dia melihat bayangan sayap besar di punggungnya. Dia menoleh namun tak ada sayap di punggungnya. Hyungwon menjadi sangat frustasi lalu melihat kembali ke dalam cermin. Sayap itu terlihat tranparan dan tidak jelas.

"Apa aku memang malaikat wanita itu?" gumamnya sambil terus menatap sayang sayap transparan itu.

"Aku merindukan Hoseok..." lirihnya.

* * *

Hoseok membiarkan sinar matahari membakar kulitnya yang pucat. Dia sedang menikmati sinar matahari dengan berbaring di tepi kolam renang. Beberapa gadis terang-terangan menggodanya namun Hoseok sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya. Hanya ada satu orang dalam pikiran Hoseok saat ini. Hyungwon.

Beberapa hari ini, Hoseok membuat jarak dan membiarkan Hyungwon untuk menikmati liburannya. Hoseok sedikit lelah untuk terus mengikuti pria itu kemanapun dia berjalan dan dia sangat ingin untuk menikmati liburannya juga.

"Hey!" panggil sebuah suara mengembalikan Hoseok ke alam nyata.

"Ngh?" sahutnya pelan sambil membuka matanya yang tadi mulai terpejam. Di depannya, Hyungwon berdiri dengan kemeja putih dan celana pendek yang membuatnya terlihat santai. Hoseok tersenyum ramah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Hoseok gugup.

"Iya. Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu?" ujar Hyungwon.

"Silahkan saja. Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Hoseok sambil memberi Hyungwon ruang untuk duduk. Hyungwon menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Dia terlihat seperti sedang mengumpulkan keberanian yang membuat Hoseok sangat gemas melihatnya.

"Beberapa hari ini aku selalu bermimpi aneh," kata Hyungwon memulai pembicaraan.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" tanya Hoseok. Sebuah smirk berusaha untuk Hoseok sembunyikan. Dia tahu betul mimpi apa yang selama beberapa hari ini mengganggu Hyungwon.

"Aku bermimpi tentang malaikat," lanjut Hyungwon.

"Benarkah? Malaikat seperti di film?" goda Hoseok membuat wajah Hyungwon berubah kesal.

"Berhenti memotong ceritaku dan dengarkan!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lanjutkan ceritamu," kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Di dalam mimpiku ada dua malaikat. Satu pria dan satu lagi wanita. Aku tak yakin dengan penglihatanku. Namun mereka terlihat seperti..." gantung Hyungwon sambil meremas jemarinya sendiri.

"Seperti?" ujar Hoseok meminta Hyungwon untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka terlihat seperti kita berdua. Hanya saja, aku adalah malaikat wanita," ujar Hyungwon sedikit sebal sambil tetap menatap Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka berbicara tentang cinta. Si wanita akan menjawab namun sebuah cahaya besar menghantam kedua dan mereka lenyap. Aku sangat bingung," kata Hyungwon frustrasi.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja tentang malaikat-malaikat itu. Apa kau juga bermimpi seperti itu? Atau maksudku kau... eng... kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Hyungwon sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi seperti itu," jawab Hoseok santai.

"Tapi kenapa wajah malaikat prianya begitu mirip denganmu?" tanya Hyungwon lagi.

"Kau pasti selalu memikirkanku hingga aku masuk ke dalam mimpimu," goda Hoseok.

"Aku tidak... YA! BERHENTI TERSENYUM DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Hyungwon.

"Benarkan kau memikirkanku?" goda Hoseok lagi.

"Astaga! Baik aku memang memikirkanmu. Puas?!" ujar Hyungwon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sangat puas," ucap Hoseok sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jadi, kau kau memang tidak tahu tentang itu?" tanya Hyungwon masih penasaran.

"Itu memang aku dan kau. Apa kau masih belum sadar?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba menjadi sangat serius.

"Jadi maksudmu kedua malaikat itu adalah..."

"Yup, kau dan aku," ujar Hoseok sambil mengelus kepala Hyungwon.

"Tapi..."

"Mimpimu menjelaskan semuanya. Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan itu dosa besar. Kau mencintaiku tapi selalu menyangkal perasaanmu. Dan kita lenyap. Musnah. Lebih tepatnya kita dibuang, kau tahu. Kita dibuang karena cinta kita..." ujar Hoseok sambil memeluk Hyungwon. Lengannya melingkar kokoh di pinggang Hyungwon. Dia terus mengelus rambut Hyungwon sehingga membuat airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

* * *

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Hoseok setelah sekian lama keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Hyungwon menggangguk pelan dalam rengkuhan Hoseok. Wajahnya berkilau karena airmata. Hoseok membantunya untuk mengusap airmata yang masih menetes.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menanyakan sesuatu kan?" tanya Hoseok hati-hati.

"Apa?" tanya Hyungwon lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pendampingku?" tanya Hoseok mantap.

"Tapi aku belum siap. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan untukku," jawab Hyungwon. Hoseok menatap Hyungwon lama. Terlihat jelas kekecewaan di wajah Hoseok dan dia tak berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," sesal Hyungwon.

"Tak apa. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal?" saran Hoseok sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hyungwon tak mengerti.

"Hai. Namaku Shin Hoseok. Kau?" kata Hoseok memperkenalkan dirinya dan itu membuat Hyungwon tertawa.

"Baiklah. Aku Chae Hyungwon," ujar Hyungwon sambil menjabat tangan Hoseok. Hoseok menarik Hyungwon lebih dekat dan merengkuhnya kembali.

"Dan aku mencintaimu," ucap Hoseok lirih namun terdengar jelas di telinga Hyungwon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First Hyungwonho's fic TT Remake. Alternate Universe pula. Maafkan maafkan TT Review?


End file.
